1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of manufacturing a wire, a thin-film transistor (TFT), and a flat panel display device, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing a fine wire or a fine gate electrode, and methods of manufacturing a TFT and a flat panel display device by applying the methods of manufacturing the fine wire or the fine gate electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device, such as an organic light emitting display device and a liquid crystal display device, is fabricated on a substrate on which a pattern including at least one thin-film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and a wire connecting the TFT and the capacitor is formed. Due to recent miniaturization of flat panel display devices, demands for fine wire and fine TFT are increasing. Particularly, the size of a gate electrode included in a TFT is large in contradistinction to process capabilities, and thus there is a serious problem with respect to the size of a TFT in contradistinction to process capabilities. Therefore, the opening ratio of a pixel may not exceed a certain degree due to such as the TFT, and there is a limit in the reduction of dead space. Furthermore, a large TFT causes deteriorations of yield and performance with respect to fabrication of a system-on-panel (SOP).
However, it is difficult to pattern a metal line having a width from about 2 μm to about 4 μm by using conventional exposure equipment. Although it is possible to pattern a metal line having a fine width by using special equipment, the process is significantly slow and is not cost-competitive. Therefore, the method cannot be applied to mass-production.